My December
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: My early Xmas gift to Bakura fans! It's Christmas Eve and our favorite tomb robber has nowhere to go. Or does he? Not really angst but I guess that's the closest it falls under. And if you squint really really hard, maybe some BakuraAnzu romance.


AN: Yes, another Bakura fic. This was a pretty impulsive one, actually. I was just listening to my Linkin Park CD's and messing around on the computer. This document just started out as the lyrics for My December. Then I read them over, typed a few notes, and half an hour later, I had a whole fic. I think this is actually one of my best works yet. Consider this an early X-mas gift! Please review!

Disclaimer: ……..Yu-Gi-Oh money making show. Me fanfiction no money. Need I say more? I do not own the song My December by Linkin Park either.

****

My December

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December

The delicate white flakes disappeared into his bangs. Narrow brown eyes watched as the snowfall streamed past a streetlight, silhouetting the street in beautiful yet eerie shadows. Various people flowed around the teen like water around a stone. After all, they were laughing as they completed their Christmas shopping and talked of the approaching vacation. Bakura tore his gaze from the snowfall and looked down the crowded streets. Unconsciously, the pedestrians avoided the area around the tomb robber, not even looking back. Obsidian orbs narrowed slightly. _Fools…It will all be over with soon. _He shoved his numbed hands in the pocket of his jacket and bled into the diminishing crowds.

This is me alone

Brushing aside the accumulated snow, the black-clad teenager dropped down on a bench. The park was quiet with the exception of lingering couples and businessmen on cell phones assuring their wives they would be home soon. The sharp sound of children's laughter caught Bakura's ear. He turned his head slightly to see a small family walking down the white-blanketed path. A little girl ran slightly ahead of her parents, giggling in delight as she caught the crystallized water on her tongue. The man and woman smiled as they linked arms and gently urged the child to continue on. The trio passed him without a glance. He watched them go past. As they rounded the bend, Bakura scuffed the ground with his shoe, exposing the freezing grass beneath the thin layer of snow._  
_

_  
And I,  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I,  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I,  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I,  
Take back all the things that I said to you_

"You are NOT going anywhere!" an angry voice yelled, lashing the air. "Yami! It's just for the night! I'll be back in time for Christmas morning." Bakura scoffed. "Like that means anything. I just don't want you to be with the pharaoh and his little squad of cheerleaders." Ryou's cinnamon eyes lowered to the ground. "He can do whatever he wants!" yelled Jounouchi, stepping forward. "He has a will of his own!" backed Honda. "It'll be nice for Ryou-kun to get away from you for awhile!" stated Anzu, one hand on her hip and the other pointing an accusing finger at the figure leaning against the wall. "Please, Bakura," added Yuugi softly. "You can even come if you want." A barking laugh startled the four. "And why in Ra's name would I want to do that?" Bakura cackled. He rested a hand on his head. "You three are even more stupid than I perceived if that thought even **crossed** your mind." A sharp slap pierced the air.

And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

Everyone gaped in shock as Anzu brought her hand back. Even Bakura was stunned as he absentmindly raised a hand to his now red cheek. "Uh, I don't think that was such a good idea, Anzu," whispered Jou. Ignoring her friend, the brunette rested both her hands on her hips and fixed a piercing blue glare on the tomb robber. "I don't know what **your **problem is! What is so inconceivable about spending time with those that would accept you? And **you **are especially lucky that we even offered you the invitation! Even after all the things you put Ryou-kun through!" She folded her arms against her pink sweater. "When you're alone tonight, think about that!" With a scoff, she turned away from the motionless Egyptian. "C'mon, guys. Yuugi's grandpa is waiting for us." Jou and Honda instantly skittered out of the Bakura household as Anzu led the way, Yuugi bringing up the rear. Ryou hesitated as he pulled his jacket close. "Yami? Are you--" "JUST GET OUT!!" The white-haired teen jumped to the door. Wide eyes settled on the shadowed figure. With a last sympathetic look to his counterpart, Ryou closed the door behind him.

_  
  
This is my December  
These are my snow covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need_

With a growl, Bakura shook his head. _That damned wench…_ He raised a hand to his cheek. A phantom pain caused him to wince. _"When you're alone tonight, think about that!" _His eyes softened ever so slightly as his hand fell back to his lap. A shiver borne of either cold or something else entirely shook the tomb robber's slim body as he stood and walked out of the lonely park._  
_

_  
And I,  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I,  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I,  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I,  
Take back all the things that I said to you_

The streets were emptying now as the clocks ticked the hours away. He was the sole person on the sidewalks, hands shoved in his pockets. Now and then a car passed, silhouetting his shadow along the closed businesses and shops lining the street. The snow fell heavily as if saluting the Christmas Eve. It gently caressed the face of the lone figure unlucky enough to have nowhere to go on this night. With another shiver, Bakura shrunk in his jacket for warmth. The shiver sent the snow in his hood down his back. "Che…" he cursed. _This weather is unbelievable. _Despite ita small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he remembered his first encounter with snow. Thank the gods the pharaoh hadn't been around then. A ten-year-old Bakura Ryou had watched curiously clutching a teddy bear as what looked like an older version of himself had spat curses and threats at the mysterious substance falling from the sky. Shadows of the past faded from the thief's mind. The past doesn't matter. He continued on down the streets without a destination. At least, he thought so. He reached the street's block and a familiar colorful sign stood out from the corner building.

_  
  
And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

Bakura glared at the sign as if it had snuck up on its own accord. Bright flashing lights hung off the game shop's roof and lined the windows. An almost gaudly decorated tree took nearly the entire window space. _What is the point? Mortals concern themselves with money and here they are wasting it on these foolish decorations and for what purpose? _The grave robber's sharp eyesight picked out the figures moving about in the Mutou building. He stood there on the opposite corner for minutes, internally debating what to do. _  
  
_

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear_

Finally, Bakura took a sharp breath and started across the street. There weren't even any vehicles out on the roads now. Everyone was at their homes celebrating the wondrous holiday with their family and friends. Almost everyone. He walked alongside the shop where he wouldn't be spotted. Leaning against the wall, a thought flitted through the teen's mind. _Why am I hiding?_ He shook his head and looked into the window. He spotted the Mutous and their friends centered around the fireplace, lounging on the couches or seated comfortably on the warm rug. Jou and Honda were roughhousing as usual while Anzu laughed and sipped her cocoa. Yuugi was trying to break up the fight and Yami Yuugi watched his counterpart with a small smile. Bakura's eyes narrowed as he spotted the pharaoh. Then the dark orbs fell on the last occupant of the room. Ryou had stood and tried to assist Yuugi. From the looks of it, the gentle boy wasn't making much progress. Jou threw a pillow at Honda who ducked. The soft projectile hit Yuugi and bowled him over who in turn knocked Ryou to the floor. The hikaris were back up quickly though and laughed as Jou rubbed his head sheepishly. Yuugi's grandfather walked in at the time with cookies and scolded the two boys. All was forgotten in the mad dash for the sugar-drowned snacks. Anzu, Yuugi, and Ryou laughed and leapt out of the way as the battle commenced between the two boys and the old duel master.

_  
  
Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

Bakura looked away and crossed his arms, gruff mask falling slightly. It all seemed so…warm. Even as foolish as it all was. A shake of the head sent white bangs to shadow the grave robber's face. An internal battle raged.

"I don't think Christmas should be spent out in the cold."

Bakura raised his guard at the voice. Anzu stood on the game shop's porch, fluffy jacket pulled close. Her expression was unreadable to the Egyptian. With a scoff, he shoved his hands back in his pockets and turned his back on the girl. "I was just making sure you weren't brainwashing my aibou with your foolish idealisms." "Oh no, not yet," she responded cheerily. Bakura raised an eyebrow at her response. "Here." The brunette held out a steaming mug of hot cocoa. "There's more inside. And cookies too if the two pigs haven't finished them off yet," she said with a small sigh. Bakura looked at the cheery cup as if daring it to attack him. "Why?" Anzu cocked her head. "Nani?" The black-clothed teen straightened up. "Why are you doing this? To make up for earlier? Don't think I'll spare your life over a beverage." Surprisingly, Anzu laughed, flabbergasting the thief even more. "Well, if you haven't killed me yet, I think we're off to a pretty good start. I just got a little annoyed earlier. Gomen nasai." Bakura didn't comment on the apology._  
  
_

_Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

Anzu shrugged. "Why don't you come in? You look half-frozen over." "I'm fine," was the instant reply. With an irritated scoff, Anzu set the mug on the windowsill and reached for Bakura's face. By reflex he caught her hand. "You say you're fine but I'm pretty such it isn't normal for someone to have a red nose." She managed to tweak the offending appendage. Bakura growled as he batted her away. It did sting from the cold! "Onna, I'm not in the mood for your games." "Then come in. Maybe it'll make you feel better." She pushed the tomb robber up the stairs and into the room before he could retaliate. She patted him on the head like a puppy. "Enjoy your stay." She skipped off to the group, who welcomed her back. Feeling a twinge of embarrassment, Bakura looked at the ground. With a soft smile, Ryou walked over to his counterpart. "Welcome home, Yami."

End

10-30-04


End file.
